


The Curious Case of Jeon Jungkook

by bitesizedkookie



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Implied Momoseok, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kinda Crack, M/M, Mention of TXT and TWICE members, Pining, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin, hp!au, implied yoonmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesizedkookie/pseuds/bitesizedkookie
Summary: Everyone's confused as to why, Jeon Jungkook, who never paid attention to one Kim Taehyung for 5 years, suddenly started professing his undying love to the Gryffindor.Curious. Very curious indeed.





	The Curious Case of Jeon Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Another HP Taekook for y'all!!!

 

 

Park Jimin has spent the last month in sheer lack of understanding and utter bewilderment. Why wouldn't he be? His best friend, pureblood extraordinaire, Jeon Jungkook, first of his name, son to the great Jeon Jungyeon, best Quidditch Captain Slytherin house has seen since Salazar Slytherin himself, heir to the Jeon estate, Protector of the Golden Snitch... have been roaming the halls of the Gryffindor tower for the past few weeks. And he certainly knows he has no business in this side of the castle, at least not to his knowledge.

 

And again, why would he? He's a Slytherin. And as a Slytherin himself, he knows very well that their dorms are in the dungeons, not here up on one of the highest towers in the castle.

 

 

So really, one couldn't be blamed if Park Jimin would be curious as to what his best friend was up to, since in their 5 years of stay here at Hogwarts, this is the first time he's seen his best friend walking down these halls.

 

 

He just wished he isn't here to shag some dumb blonde witch or wizard again. He's tired of being the middle man. The one who always suffer in seeing either waterworks from the women, or being cursed to kingdom come by the men, when his best friend decides he no longer needs their "companionship."

 

It's amazing, truly, how one Jeon Jungkook can affect this many lives just by breathing.

 

And so, like the sneaky Slytherin that he is... He moved to follow where his best friend is going.

 

\--

 

Kim Namjoon had spent the last month completely baffled. There were times when he thinks everything is right in the world, that everyone have a place in it, and in the grand scheme of things, we all have our teeny, tiny role to play in this thing we call life. And our cosmic individualism will always make up the whole of humankind, since you know, we all are part of this big universe.

 

But then something would occur, a tiny moment, seemingly unimportant, but will lead to a drastic change, and a really uninexplicable behavior, and Namjoon thinks that nope, the world is still whacked, and humans are still humans. That still makes errors.

 

At first he thought it may be a curse. That someone indeed hexed the Slytherin Golden Boy Jeon Jungkook, and that may have caused the recent round of confusing events in this side of the castle.

 

Or maybe a breakdown, a mental one, caused by the distress of his past lovers telling everyone willing to listen EVERYTHING. Blasting everything private in exchange for their name to be associated with Jungkook in any way possible. Perhaps his reputation is more important to him than he lets on. After all, he's the most sought after Quidditch Captain, girls and boys flock him left and right.

 

Or may be, and he is saying this as loosely as possible, he might really be sincere. That he really doesn't care about what others say, and he just wants to please a certain wizard.

 

Whatever it is, Namjoon did the best he could as a friend, trying to talk him out of it. Giving him advises on what may interest the other. A few points of do's and don'ts. But as expected, all his efforts fell on deaf ears. And much to his chagrin, that smug smile that Jungkook sport did not even waver in the slightest, not even after Namjoon told him the news that others would find... Discouraging and a little desolating.

 

When Namjoon told Jungkook that a certain wizard is not the least bit interested, he just shrugged and cocked his eyebrows at him, and with that dung-eating grin of his, claimed that he will just prove to him that he's worth it. When Namjoon said that the other wizard said he never really liked him, in like ever, he clarified specifically that if the other wants him to change, he will just so he will change his mind. And when Namjoon tricked him and mentioned he's currently dating that Park Bogum guy, a 7th yr from Ravenclaw, he just stared at him woefully and in full conviction, declared that he will just wait for him patiently.

 

Namjoon would never admit this to anyone, lest he's held at wand point but... Jungkook's recent behavior is somewhat frightening him.

 

\--

 

Kim Taehyung has spent the past month in constant vigilance, his eyes alert and senses on overdrive every single time he's wandering down the castle halls, especially when he's alone, so as not to encounter a certain raven-haired wizard.

 

His life is simple, really. As a model Gryffindor student, he just goes to the Dining Hall whenever they're summoned, stayed at the common room or at the library to finish his homeworks, go out with his friends to Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer or two when he's feeling chipper, check out the new Weasley merchandise when he can, and finish his Haikyuu Mangas whenever his mom have an owl delivery from their very muggle home.

 

His life is predictable, boring even. But he loves it. The monotonous cycle. He's never one for adventures and variations. He likes his daily pattern as is.

 

Until a certain wizard decided to change it.

 

It was surreal, if he was being honest. Like a movie, or k-drama of some sort, if he wants to relate to his muggle roots. Because it seemed like overnight, after almost 5 years of overlooking him, pretending he doesn't exist, and barely acknowledging his existence... The one person he never thought would give him the time of day is doing exactly that... Giving him the time of day.

 

It seemed like the Slytherin (not that his house even matters, it's 2019, for Godric Gryffindor's sake!) is now interested, if not curious, about his life. And for the life of him, he doesn't even know how to react to this... seemingly peculiar attentiveness. And it isn't entirely welcome on his part, to say the least.

 

The lad, so help him Merlin, have this... uncanny ability to show up at the most inopportune moments. And Taehyung doesn't know what to make of that sly smirk and his elegant flair and arrogant personality that seems to surround him. He would ask about his day, his friends, what Prof. Longbottom ask him to do in the Advanced Herbology class he's taking, if he liked the pumpkin pastry at lunch, or if he got all colors of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Pygmy puffs, because he's seen him playing with one.

 

 

But it wasn't until he backed him into a corner, giving him a box of Battenburg cake from Madam Puddifoot's Shop (he's not gonna lie, it's his favorite. But where in Albus Dumbledore's name did he get this information?) that he realized that nope, this isn't the usual "customary courtesy" and this had him worried and sent him off panicking to a very unwelcoming Kim Seokjin.

 

Seokjin told him that if he's really uninterested then he should just let the other wizard know. Simple, forward and straight. (Not that there's anything straight in him, literally and figuratively.)

 

And so the next time he saw the boy wandering around the halls, he talked to him sincerely and told him that no, he is not interested and that yes, he wants him to stop with whatever it is that he's doing.

 

Not that it has any effect, he thinks. As the boy, with his big doe eyes, just blinked at him innocently and showed that bunny-toothed smile, telling him that it's alright. He understand if he thinks he isn't interested. But that he should still let him do these things so he can change his mind.

 

And it seemed that the talk did not have the desired effect, but rather the opposite, because the boy became more persistent. He started having lunch at the Gryffindor table beside Taehyung, which earned him a LOT of curious stares. But the boy doesn't seem to care.

 

Then he started befriending the people around him. Commending Beomgyu, his protege, for his improving Quidditch skills. Complimenting Jihyo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon for their choir performance. Showering Seokjin with flattering remarks, praising Chaeyoung's artworks. It doesn't help that he's extremely charming and he does everything with ease, the smooth fucker.

 

He even thinks that he had something to do with the new patrol partners given that he was never partnered with him ever but suddenly, they had a new rotation and yes, you guessed correctly, they're the new patrol partners. Yay!

 

Not.

 

He can't help but think that he put Namjoon up to it. Since the Ravenclaw head boy is close to the dude. He wouldn't put it past him. That slimy snake.

 

When that didn't seem to work, He started wooing the people around him too. Letting Seokjin borrow his extra Firebolt 10k that he says he never use. (of course, he just have a 1,000 Galleons worth of broom lying around collecting dust, the wealthy motherfucker.) He even gave Hoseok, his unsuspecting Hufflepuff friend, a new set of wizard's chess claiming that they can play anytime soon. And Hoseok, amazed that the chessboards are now moving and that the new set comes with options to change the pattern of their wardrobes, were too mesmerized by the gift, not seeing Taehyung's conflicted feelings about it. He's happy that his friends are excited in receiving the gifts but not honestly overjoyed knowing that it was at his expense.

 

He thinks he got a good grasp on a lot of things, but he just can't wrap his head around this sudden 180° turn in personality that the boy seem to be having. It was very abrupt, no one saw it coming. He can't understand how someone, a Slytherin pureblood at that, who barely acknowledged his existence for the last five years, is suddenly enamoured and professing his undying love to a half blood like him. It's just... Very unusual.

 

Taehyung is convinced that he's being pranked. Who knows? Maybe the boy ate something laced with love potion? Or maybe cursed? His friends can be pretty creative sometimes.

 

But cursed to what? To be in love with Kim Taehyung? Ridiculous indeed!

 

Regardless, he needs to get to the bottom of this. He can't handle the stares. Even the upperclassmen were in on it. Talking about how he has been receiving too much affection, and very openly too, from one Jeon Jungkook.

 

\--

 

Jung Hoseok have spent the last month greatly astonished. But can anyone blame him?

 

He thought, as a 6th year at Hogwarts and a prefect at that, his last 2 years of stay at the castle will be spent with minimal supervision of the lowerclassmen, just eating his way one turkey leg at a time. He's even befriended Mrs. Norris and no one, as in no one, has ever befriended that cat. So imagine his surprise when Filch let him off the hook easily when he discovered him and Momo dry-humping each other in the restricted area of the library late into the night. When he looked back, the old man is giving him fond looks while petting the cat. He must've seen him giving her food in one of his patrols with Mina.

 

Not that he didn't cringe after because Filch + Fond? Yeah. He can't even imagine, much less witness it first hand. And to think it was directed to him. Ugh.

 

But regardless, when he first heard the rumor of THE Jeon Jungkook wooing his best friend, THE Kim Taehyung, he was as surprised as anyone who's taking a dump and then feeling that cold air in your ass and see Moaning Myrtle's face in the bowl. Like shit, that's still one of the scariest experience of his life. He was screaming bloody murder that Seokjin and Taehyung rushed only to find him pantless and scared out of his wits, pointing to the bowl where Moaning Myrtle is happily seating saying...

 

"Your asshole is the cutest I've seen in a while."

 

Needless to say, he never returned to the second floor girls lavatory. And before you say anything about using the girls lavatory, he had a stomach ache and it's the closest okay? Curse this castle for being too big.

 

Going back, he started noticing stuff after being made aware of the situation. Like how Jungkook would follow where Taehyung sit in class and makes sure they're seated together. How Jungkook would always be beside Taehyung, ready to hand everything the red-haired boy might need in Potions.

 

He even gave up his ear muffs when he realized that Taehyung forgot his during one of their herbology classes where they will be taking care of mandrakes, saying he can take the sound since Sana shrieks like a Banshee whenever they're in their Slytherin common room, and that's way worse than mandrakes.

 

And if by the end of the lesson his ears were bleeding a bit, he tried playing it cool first but upon seeing Taehyung's concerned face, ready to coddle him since he sacrificed for the latter, he started acting like a big baby clinging on to Taehyung and asking to kiss his boo-boos away (as Taehyung have said), with his triumphant grin while Taehyung was busy petting him so he can't see Jungkook's face, Hoseok swore to himself that he would never tell.

 

Really, he can see that Jungkook is trying his best. And he'd be damned if he won't witness where this will lead them.

 

\--

 

Min Yoongi has spent that last month completely flabbergasted. It's his final year at Hogwarts. And he honestly thought he's seen it all.

 

Apparently not.

 

This can be considered the most entertaining "situation" in all of his seven years, to think that Seokjin is his classmate, and just being around the guy is pretty entertaining. and he's seriously happy this happened before he graduated.

 

The first time he heard the rumor, his brain flat out refused to believe them. It's just not possible. Not even in the slightest. He's friends with both kids, Jungkook and Taehyung, so he was confident that he knows them both. So he simply ignored the whispers. Thinking that people are just going overboard with all these shipping they've been doing. He should know, he's one of the victims. Not that they're wrong because Jimin is the love of his life but still, Jungkook and Taehyung? No way. Impossible.

 

It was seeing Jeon Jungkook leaning over the clueless Kim Taehyung in the library, eyes closed, seemingly content in just having his chin situated on Taehyung's head, that made him think otherwise.

 

At first glance you would think that Jungkook might be on to something and will prank the pretty boy. He even thought that he might be copying his homework.

 

It wasn't until he noticed the younger boy sniffing the other one that made him pay attention to the scene in front of him. (Jeon Jungkook is sniffing Kim Taehyung's hair now?)

 

Indeed, it looks like Jungkook is smelling the other's fiery locks, seemingly content in just doing so. After a few minutes though, he plopped down next to Taehyung, pointing at something in the book that the other one was reading, to which Taehyung looked at him questioningly. When he tried to point out something in the book, he decided to make his way into the unlikely couple's table.

 

"But I don't understand what this rune means. OWLS is almost here and I don't understand a single thing. What is it that you always say? Teach me, senpai!!!" Is that whining he's hearing? From Jeon Jungkook? Really?

 

Now, don't get him wrong. He's never overestimated anyone before. He likes to believe he's a good judge of character and intellect. And he's pretty damn sure that Jungkook's grades are up there. Kid is smart. Could've been a Ravenclaw, even. He may not be as smart as Kim Taehyung, but he knows that Jungkook would score a lot of Es, and even some Os, even without a tutor.

 

So why is he now whining at the Gryffindor? And asking to teach him, specifically?

 

"Jeon. This rune is used for the binding spell. Look! It was part of that chant Nicolas Flamel used for the Sorcerer's stone." Taehyung, whom he'd like to give credit to, looked very patient and understanding, leaning in towards Jungkook to show him how the rune is drawn.

 

And Jungkook, much to his astonishment, was looking fondly at the Gryffindor. He leaned in too, and then, his other arm wrap around Taehyung's shoulders, drawing the other boy closer to the Slytherin.

 

If Taehyung noticed the gesture, he didn't complain about it. Instead, he just continued reading and showing other runes to Jungkook, who's been giving him heart eyes, not that he noticed, really. Taehyung can be too oblivious sometimes.

 

He was really planning on approaching them, but then Jungkook noticed him, and in a blink, gone were the heart eyes replaced with stares like knives, warning him to back off.

 

And he got the memo, since his brain ain't made of dung. He silently slipped away, leaving the two love birds in their own bubble.

 

He thinks Jimin can entertain him better, anyway.

 

 

\--

 

Seokjin was one of the few people who hadn't wanted anything to do with the most popular occurrence the past month. He'd spent his days looking over his shoulder in high agitation, because a certain lovesick pureblood wizard wouldn't stop hounding him with questions.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loves Taehyung. He's like a real brother really. So he is, kind of interested in his love life, yes. He's been living in the spotlight for 7 years, and for once, he's glad it wasn't directed at him. But is it really worth it if Jeon Jungkook wouldn't stop hounding him for any Taehyung-related information day and night?

 

He should've known better than to take that Firebolt for a ride. But can you blame him? He loves flying. And yes, his Nimbus is more than capable. But on the day he itched to ride, he realized that Hoseok took his broom to take Momo out on a date.

 

And so he seek out Taehyung in the Dining Hall, whining about how he's itching to ride but the fucker Hoseok borrowed his broom. Jungkook, who he didn't notice was on the other side of Taehyung, gracefully offered his extra broom. Who would even deny an experience in riding a fucking Firebolt? Certainly not him.

 

That was his big mistake.

 

Because of that "favor", Jungkook is now pestering him for any information he can get on Taehyung.

 

Like his birthday? _Yes it was the day before new year's Eve._

His favorite flower,? _It's lavender, because it's purple._

His favorite fruiti? _It's strawberry, didn't you notice?_

His favorite band? _A muggle group called BTS, not that you would know._

What he does during breaks? _He films travel vlogs on YouTube, and we sometimes collaborate because I have a mukbang channel, not that you would understand._

 

And so on and so forth.

 

The last straw was when he asked Seokjin about Taehyung's sexual preference.

 

Is he gay? To which Seokjin answered, _He's a fucking bisexual because he likes to fuck and be fucked, okay???_

And Jungkook blushed. The great Jeon Jungkook, fucking blushed.

 

"O-oh, okay. Good to know." And then he scrambled out before Seokjin can even finish saying Merlin's pants.

 

Honestly, if he has to go through that again, he will just ask Taehyung to fuck Jeon Jungkook and hope this will end his misery.

 

\--

 

Jeon Jungkook felt amazing. He was delighted, ecstatic, thrilled, excited, happy, even. It had been a month of splendid moments.

 

He had finally met the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, and even though it might seem to others as if he didn't quite reciprocate his feelings, Jungkook knew that it was only a matter of time before he did.

 

He can only describe him as... ethereal. That fiery red hair, those pillowy lips, that mole on the tip of his nose, the way he pouts when he don't get things his way. The way the tip of his tongue poke when he's concentrated on doing something.

 

Honestly, he can write a hundred books of poems about Kim Taehyung, and it would never be enough.

 

Kim! Tae! Hyung! Is his love! his life! his everything!

 

All he wanted to do was look into his eyes. He didn't care if he looked at him in exasperation, or if he was too busy to give him enough attention. All he cared about was looking at him, being near him, and trying his best to be with him.

 

Sometimes he thinks he's already getting through to him, but then he would hesitate. And it's okay. He is patient. He knows it's hard. Five years. Why did he never notice this angelic human being for five years? He must've been blind, or stupid.

 

Either way, he will try to show him that he is genuine. That his feelings are... What is it that them muggles say? Ah, legit. His feelings are legit. so yes, he will keep on pursuing the handsome half blood until he says yes. Jeon Jungkook is nothing but a patient man, but only for Kim Taehyung.

 

He will try to win him even if it means raising Voldemort back from the dead.

 

\--

 

 

Choi Yeonjun gasped when his cousin Jeon Jungkook screamed at the top of his lungs, from the top of the Astronomy Tower, that he loves Kim Taehyung with all of his heart.

 

The triplets, Soobin, Beomgyu and him were busy playing with the first years Kai and Taehyun when he heard the familiar soft voice of his cousin, using the sonorous charm, announcing it to the whole of Hogwarts.

 

 

He can see Taehyung blushing under the oak tree where he always hang out, and his friends Hoseok and Seokjin were teasing him. The beautiful Gryffindor just blushed, telling the upperclassmen who are creating such a ruckus to hush, but the pink dusk of his cheeks were clearly visible under his golden skin.

 

They probably didn't know why his hyung is behaving like that, what with it being very un-Jungkook-like. Only the family knows what's going on. Since he just presented as a veela, once his cousin falls down from his high, he knows that his cousin will beat him down for not even attempting to stop him from doing crazy things just to get his mate's attention.

 

But the last month has been really fun to watch, at least to Yeonjun, so he really doesn't mind if he gets hexed. He thinks  the entertainment he got for the month was worth it.

 

He just hope he won't be as crazed when it's his turn to present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bitesizedkookie)
> 
> ask me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bitesizedkookie)


End file.
